


До Содома далеко

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Ролевые игры в строгом соответствии с каноном, или Уортроп надевает платие.
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	До Содома далеко

Платье, раскинувшееся по кровати Уортропа во всем своем великолепии, более всего походило на огромную лужу крови, тускло поблескивающую в свете ламп. Широкая юбка, на которой я так старательно расправил все складки, чтобы не помялись, багровой волной ниспадала на пол, усиливая производимое впечатление. Не платье, а сцена преступления, убийства, жестокого и кровавого, словно кому-то прямо здесь, на этой постели, вскрыли глотку и вспороли живот. Все-таки я подобрал самую правильную ткань, самого идеально тревожного оттенка красного. К лицу Уортропа она, вне всяких сомнений, подойдет наилучшим образом.

Как же мне хотелось, чтобы он согласился хотя бы примерить это платье! Я облизнул враз пересохшие губы и напомнил себе, что подобный исход дела весьма маловероятен, и что если мне не станут выговаривать за извращенные мысли, неизвестно откуда берущиеся в моей голове — это уже будет очень и очень неплохо. Но как же все-таки хотелось…

— Вот это было в той посылке, которую тебе доставили утром? Красивый цвет, — отметил Уортроп. По его лицу непонятно было, о чем он думает, но в голосе мне почудилось едва уловимое раздражение. — И для кого оно?

Ответ «для вас» намертво застрял у меня в горле. Все, что я смог из себя выдавить — кривую дрожащую улыбку. Мне будто бы вновь было всего шестнадцать, и я не знал, какими словами (или какими действиями) донести до Уортропа то головокружительное, сводящее с ума желание, которое я испытывал к нему. Сейчас я помнил то объяснение довольно смутно — должно быть, оно прошло настолько ужасно, что моя память предпочла не сохранять его. Зато я хорошо помнил, как жадно, до одури долго мы целовались после, и руки Уортропа сползали все ниже…

— Ты что, с кем-то… познакомился? — голос Уортропа вернул меня в реальность. Он-то прекрасно знал, что платья мне дарить некому. На роль получательницы такого подарка могла бы сгодиться разве что Лили Бейтс, но она пять лет назад уехала в Европу и исчезла из моей жизни. Теперь все мое общение с женщинами сводилось к коротким светским беседам со случайными гостьями на приемах, куда мы с доктором иногда выбирались, да к приведению в чувство излишне нервных клиенток. Впрочем, большего мне и не хотелось.

— Когда бы мне успеть? — ответил я. — Вы же не оставляете мне ни минуты свободного времени.

Уортроп хмуро уставился на меня, скрестив руки на груди, и я мысленно обругал себя последними словами. Ну да, конечно, Уилл Генри, давай, разозли его как следует, и тогда он непременно согласится на все твои безумные фантазии!

— Я имею в виду, что в моей жизни нет места ни для кого, кроме вас, — торопливо поправился я, ничуть при этом не соврав. В моей жизни иногда не находилось места даже для меня самого — но это был мой добровольный выбор. Раз за разом в любой ситуации неизменно выбирая Уортропа, я все туже затягивал узлы на связывавшей нас веревке, и теперь развязать их смогла бы разве что только смерть одного из нас.

— Если тебе нужно время на то, чтобы бегать за девицами…

— Не нужно, — сказал я, коснувшись его плеча. — Я столько нервов извел, бегая за вами, на кой черт мне бы сдалось бегать за кем-то еще?

— За мной ты не бегал, не болтай ерунды, — но он заметно расслабился, опустил руки и хмуриться перестал. — Так зачем тебе понадобилось это платье?

За то время, что я на него не смотрел, платье, казалось, увеличилось в размерах. Теперь оно виделось мне чудовищно огромным, как целое море гладкой, блестящей, струящейся с мягким шуршанием крови. Уортроп смотрел то на него, то на меня в ожидании ответа, и я, задержав дыхание, как перед погружением в воду, выпалил:

— Я думал о том, как мы с вами были в Венеции.

— Когда?

— Когда мы убегали от агентов царской охранки. В самый первый раз.

Море крови шумело в моих ушах, море крови разливалось все шире по кровати доктора. Складки на юбке были похожи на замершие волны, в любой момент готовые ожить, захлестнуть меня и увлечь за собой на самое дно. Невозможно было не думать о том, как эти волны двигались бы при ходьбе…

— И какое отношение имеет Венеция к платью? — Уортроп еле заметно покраснел. Конечно, розовые пятна на его бледных щеках могли бы всего лишь отсветами кровавого моря, но я мог бы поклясться — он на самом деле покраснел. Вне всякого сомнения, он отлично помнил, каким образом нам удалось обмануть охранку и спастись.

Я вновь криво улыбнулся и развел руками.

— Оно для вас.

— Для меня? Это что, какая-то шутка, Уилл Генри?

Ну конечно. А чего еще я ожидал? Не взаправду же я рассчитывал, что Уортроп согласится надеть платье!

— Нет, — все же сорвалось с моего языка, но я сразу исправился. — То есть, да. Шутка. Кажется, она не удалась? Мне его убрать или, — я глупо хихикнул, скрывая за смешком бессмысленную надежду, — вы все-таки хотите примерить?

Уортроп сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса. Кровавое море все еще шумело в моих ушах, но теперь я чувствовал себя так, как будто меня укачало на его волнах.

Вздохнув, я принялся аккуратно складывать платье, стараясь не помять — хотя больше всего мне хотелось скомкать его и запихнуть в коробку как попало. Все равно оно оказалось бесполезным! Как глупо, как бессмысленно! Какое идиотское разочарование! Мягкая ткань льнула к рукам, ласкаясь, и от этого становилось еще горше. Под этой прекрасной ласковой тканью никогда не окажется ничьего тела, и я никогда не узнаю, как через нее ощущается…

— Оставь-ка его, — вдруг сказал Уортроп, до этого внимательно наблюдавший, как я тщательно расправляю складки.

— Что?

— Оставь, — он буквально отобрал у меня платье и, должно быть, совершенно случайно на какое-то мгновение прижал его к себе. Кровавой волной взметнулась юбка, Уортроп ахнул — или это мне только послышалось? — и меня накрыло, оглушило и потащило следом. Красное, все вокруг было красным, я не ошибся — этот цвет действительно идеально подходил к бледному лицу и темным волосам. Почти вслепую я сделал шаг вперед — и наткнулся на выставленную в предостерегающем жесте ладонь.

— Что такое? — спросил Уортроп. — Оно мое, ведь так? Значит, оно останется у меня.

— Да, а что… — красное, красное, я не видел ничего, кроме красного, — а что же вы будете с ним делать?

— Сложу и уберу, что же еще? — слова Уортропа были как ледяной отрезвляющий душ. — Дай сюда коробку.

*

Неделя прошла с того дня, а платье все не выходило у меня из головы. Я не знал, что сделал с ним Уортроп — выбросил, сжег или отправил обратно портному с припиской, что оно не подошло — да меня это и не интересовало. Надевать он его в любом случае не собирался, так что какая разница? Все, что у меня было — это воспоминания о том, как наши руки скользили по поверхности кровавого моря, когда мы убирали платье в коробку, да тот короткий миг, когда мне показалось, что доктор прикладывает платье к себе, чтобы посмотреть, подойдет ли…

Этого мне вполне хватало для того, чтобы изнывать от неутолимого желания и днем, и ночью, и даже во сне. К Уортропу я не лез, храня тщательно скрываемую глупую обиду на него, обходился своими силами, отчего желание мое только разгоралось сильнее.

Уортроп, конечно же, ничего не замечал, сохранял привычное мрачное спокойствие, занимался повседневной работой, гонял меня со всякими поручениями, ворчал на мою нерасторопность и наверняка даже не вспоминал о платье.

— Больше старания, — сказал он как-то во время утреннего бритья, разглядывая себя в маленькое зеркало, — и повнимательнее, Уилл Генри! Смотри, вот здесь ты пропустил.

— С каких пор вас это волнует? — спросил я, послушно исправляя свою ошибку.

— И приготовь… нет, лучше закажи на ужин что-нибудь нормальное, — Уортроп вновь критически осмотрел себя. — Не эту твою обычную бесформенную еду.

— А это вас с каких пор волнует? — с удивлением спросил я. — У нас что, сегодня будут гости?

— Можно и так сказать, — на этот раз осмотр Уортропа удовлетворил. Вытерев лицо полотенцем, он поднялся и, не сказав больше ни слова, стремительно покинул комнату. Я слышал, как он одевается внизу и уходит. Что же это за гости такие? А впрочем — мне-то какое дело? Закончив убирать бритвенные принадлежности, я отправился выполнять данное мне поручение, а в ушах моих стучала кровь, красная, как платье.

Вернувшись домой ближе к вечеру — так же стремительно, как уходил — Уортроп немедленно напустился на меня.

— Что это такое, Уилл Генри? — он со стуком поставил на стол бутылку вина. — Почему еще ничего не готово? Чем ты целый день занимался?

— Почему это не готово? — возмутился я. — Все уже давно доставили, и знаете, сэр, о таких вещах все-таки нужно сообщать заранее, я еле уболтал мистера Олдриджа…

— И где это все? — перебил меня Уортроп.

— На кухне, где же еще?

— А должно быть — на столе! Ну, чего ты расселся? Давай, Уилл Генри, пошевеливайся! У тебя есть час — нет, полчаса! И ради бога, переоденься во что-нибудь приличное! — последнюю фразу он выкрикнул, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

— На сколько человек мне накрывать, сэр? — крикнул я ему вслед.

— О Господи, на двоих, конечно же! — проорал он в ответ и громко хлопнул дверью своей комнаты.

Первым моим порывом было броситься за ним следом и потребовать объяснений — что это вообще значит? Я недостоин сидеть с вашим гостем за одним столом или вы просто решили сэкономить на обслуге? Зачем мне переодеваться в приличное — может, лучше сразу надеть форму официанта? Но в таком состоянии, как сейчас, доктор не станет меня слушать, а если я просто возьму и молча уйду — закатит такой скандал…

В полчаса я вполне уложился — наверное, потому что не слишком старался, расставляя эти проклятые тарелки (в конце концов, откуда мне было знать, как правильно? Я же все-таки монстролог, а не метрдотель), и даже переодеться успел как раз вовремя.

Когда я спустился вниз, гость — вернее, гостья, высокая и очень худая женщина в красном платье была уже здесь. Странно, я не слышал, чтобы в дверь звонили. Наверное, доктор встретил ее, и…

— Здравствуйте, — сказал я, стараясь звучать не очень враждебно. Вот, значит, ради кого он так старался! А…

Но не успел я закончить эту мысль, как гостья повернулась и сказала мужским, хорошо знакомым мне голосом:

— Тебя только за смертью посылать, Уилл Генри!

Красное, огненное вспыхнуло у меня перед глазами, охватило все мое тело. Приличные брюки немедленно показались мне слишком узкими, да и рубашка тоже явно была сейчас лишней. Я неловко шагнул вперед, и доктор тут же быстро отступил на несколько шагов. Юбка колыхалась в такт его шагам — черт, это было даже лучше, чем я себе представлял!

— Уилл Генри! — сказал он. — Держи себя в руках!

— Зачем, сэр? — прохрипел я. Я видел — его пожирает тот же огонь, что и меня, это было ясно по его раскрасневшемуся лицу, по сбившемуся дыханию, по блестящим полуприкрытым глазам… по тому, как он обнял себя за плечи, как будто, следуя собственному совету, пытался удержать себя в руках.

— Затем что сначала будет ужин, — ответил он после небольшой паузы.

— К черту ужин, — я снова шагнул к нему, протягивая руки. Его грудь под расшитым бисером лифом платья тяжело вздымалась. Мне вдруг некстати вспомнилось, как я пытался объяснить портному, что у этой дамы грудь, ну… отсутствует, начисто, и не вызвать при этом никаких лишних вопросов и подозрений.

— Прекрати сейчас же, — сказал Уортроп, отступая к столу. Как удачно — больше отступать ему некуда, и вот тут-то я его и поймаю. — Ты что, куда-то торопишься?

О да, я торопился, и еще как!

— Не хочешь, чтобы все продлилось подольше? — он уперся рукой мне в грудь. — Ну же, Уилл Генри! Я тоже… — он отвел глаза, — но все же давай сначала поедим.

— Можно мне хотя бы?.. — я хотел было обнять его — просто обнять, ткнуться носом в шею, почувствовать, как скользит под пальцами мягкая ткань. В самый последний момент Уортроп увернулся.

— Я же потом не смогу тебя остановить, — сказал он, и был в этом абсолютно прав. Ни я, ни он сам уже не остановились бы.

— Хорошо, — я закрыл глаза (внутренняя сторона век всегда была такой красной?), задержал дыхание и досчитал до десяти.

— Вот так, Уилл Генри, спокойно, — сказал Уортроп ободряющим тоном, вот только тон этот вышел у него так себе. — А теперь давай-ка сядем и поедим.

— Хотя бы разрешите мне вам помочь, сэр, — сказал я, — ну раз уж вы сегодня дама…

Против этого он возражать не стал, позволил мне выдвинуть для него стул, и вздрогнул, когда я все-таки не сдержался и немного приобнял его за талию, усаживая на место. Все мое естество зашлось от накатившего желания.

— Нет, — пробормотал я, больно прикусывая нижнюю губу и изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, как мне хотелось бы, чтобы это Уортроп вот так вот…

— Ладно, — я устроился за столом напротив Уортропа — сидеть мне было неудобно, ходить, впрочем, тоже, и неудобство это все усиливалось, — так… почему вы все-таки решили?

— Не думаю, что это подходящая тема для разговора, — возразил Уортроп. — И не смотри на меня так. Просто… веди себя как обычно. Расскажи какие-нибудь свои глупости, о которых ты вечно треплешься. Что сказал мистер Олдридж, когда ты пришел к нему со срочным заказом. И ешь, ради бога, ты же вечно ноешь, что ты голоден!

— Д-да, сэр, — мне было не до того, меня мучил совершенно другой голод, но я все же подчинился. Ел я механически, не понимая толком, что именно ем, и почти не чувствуя вкуса, рассказывал — тоже. Уортропу, впрочем, было все равно — он и не слушал, а точно так же, как я, маялся предвкушением, не зная, куда деть себя.

Вдруг что-то коснулось моей ноги под столом. Я едва не подавился собственными словами — хорошо, что хотя бы в этот момент у меня во рту не было еды!

— Что вы… — Уортроп с невинным видом ковырялся в своей тарелке, словно бы это не он сейчас гладил под столом мою ногу своей — длинной, прохладной и одновременно обжигающе горячей, даже сквозь довольно плотную ткань брюк.

— Что? — он поднял глаза, взгляд у него был совсем мутный, на щеках горели два ярких пятна, так контрастирующих с бледной кожей. — Ах, да. Я думаю, ты был прав. К черту ужин!

И я с ним от всей души согласился.


End file.
